Collage de sentimientos
by antian
Summary: Ella era su chica diamante... Lily, en más de una ocasión Sirius Black escuchó la expresión. Black provenía de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, desconocía el significado del amor, por lo tanto le causaba curiosidad que James Potter sintierá eso. Remus sólo sonreía pacificamente sabiéndose negado a ese sentimiento.


_**COLLAGE DE SENTIMIENTOS**_

Autor: Antian Jin

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo lo relacionada con la marca, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro. No obtengo nada ni intento infringir ley alguna. Todo esto es escrito con fines de diversión y como una especie de terapia psicológica.

_**Capítulo I Paisajes, gryffindors y sentimientos**_

"_¿Lo amaba?... lo amaba… realmente lo amaba"_

-¡¿Qué te crees, Black?!- gritaba una chica de pelo negro, largo hasta la cintura y ondulado en las puntas, de aspecto quebradizo y lo que más llamaba la atención era su capacidad pulmonar para gritar con total furia a la persona frente a ella.

-¿Yo?- contestó exagerando el tono de voz- te diré… no me creo, lo soy: genial, simpáticos, maravilloso y perfecto- respondió con calma a la joven.

-Eres... eres… - apretó fuertemente el dobladillo de su suéter, intentando encontrar las palabras- eres detestable- hizo una pausa- contesta algo; ¿acaso alguna vez has sentido amor?

-No- la respuesta fue rápida y sincera- sin embargo, apuesto 5 galleons a que tampoco lo has sentido- la sonrisa burlona se pintó en su rostro de finas facciones- ¿me niegas que Wood te botó como un juguete viejo? A eso no se le puede clasificar como amor o ¿sí?

Y tan pronto como terminó de decirlo, se escuchó un sonido contundente inundar la sala común de Gryffindor. El joven que respondía al apellido Black, abrió los ojos, en su rostro de finas facciones se leía incredulidad y un chispazo de furia, su mejilla derecha se encontraba roja y caliente, incluso palpitante.

-Dime, Benoitte… ¿quién crees que eres?- el tono frío y carente de emoción.

-Lo mismo me preguntó, Black- enojó impregnaba la voz de la chica, las mejillas rojas en su rostro habitualmente pálido- no sabes que es amar, aunque el sentimiento no tenga la misma fuerza en la otra persona- fue bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro, el enojo se transformó en tristeza y dolor- nunca lo sabrás

-Dio media vuelta agitando los cabellos negros en el proceso, contenía las lágrimas que se formaban en los ojos amatista, empezó a caminar con pasos torpes hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas.

En la sala común la mayoría habían puesto atención en la escena y unos más que otros estaban sorprendidos por la escena que acababan de presenciar, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar cuando la figura de la joven Benoitte desapareció en las escaleras. Sirius Black se mantenía en la misma posición sorprendido por la bofetada, también se sentía inquieto por la mirada de ella; regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó el ruido de la Torre de Gryffindor, frunció el ceño

-¡Vuelvan a sus malditos asuntos!- rugió Black y la sala común reinició sus actividades como si nada hubiera pasado, tendrían tiempo en la cena de cotillear sobre el ir y venir de frases, de reavivar la ruptura de Benoitte y Wood, pero sobre todo la bofetada que recibió el joven de cabellos negro-azulados.

Una joven con cabellera de fuego de aproximadamente 16 años paso a su lado, golpeando en el proceso el hombro de Sirius, se detuvo antes de alcanzar las escaleras y le dijo:

-Esta vez te has pasado, si salta de la Torre de Astronomía me encargaré de que la sigas, y eso, es una promesa- sentenció la pelirroja.

La chica que amenazo con tanta seguridad se llamaba Liliane Evans, era una de las prefectas de Gryffindor y posiblemente próximo premio anual; inteligente se podía inferir, bonita también, comprensiva y amable sólo con seres cercanos y con más de 1,000 palabras en su vocabulario, de ojos verdes brillantes, suspicaces y llenos de vida, piel blanca y fresca, todo hacía de la joven un encanto. Liliane era hija de muggles, como solían llamar a la gente que no poseía magia y si bien no fue inmediato que se formaron lazos de amistad, se hizo amiga de Adriel Benoitte y de Kat Amatiello.

La última joven mencionada Kat Amatiello era poseedora de un carácter explosivo, de finas facciones y con unos grandes ojos azules llenos de vida, su cabello lacio y castaño siempre iba recogido en un rodete mal hecho dejando escapar mechones.

Para fortuna del muchacho de cabellos negro-azulados Kat no se encontraba en la sala común, ni siquiera cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, había salido quince minutos antes de que iniciará la pelea, su destino: las cocinas de Hogwarts, ya que si algo la caracterizaba es que era un pozo sin fondo con la comida.

-Genial- dijo Sirius cuando Lily también se perdió en las escaleras. Se giro hacia donde estaban sus amigos y se encontró con dos pares de ojos que lo veían con algo similar al reproche.

El jugador de Quidditch estaba sentado jugueteando con una snitch mientras veía a Sirius, su pelo negro alborotado dándole un aspecto despreocupado, sus ojos pardos enmarcados por unas gafas redondas, bromista, volátil y malicioso era su carácter muy similar al de su mejor amigo. Black. A un costado del jugador James Potter, sentado en la alfombra delante de una mesa de patas pequeñas Remus Lupin intentaba mirarlo con reproche y es que mirar a alguno de ellos así era casi imposible, Remus suspiró dejando que su flequillo cabello castaño claro casi rubio se desordenará en el proceso, sus ojos dorados parecían descifrar lo que pensabas pero sobretodo te daban una sensación de hogar, especial era lo que definía a su persona.

El pequeño Peter Pettigrew se encontraba dormitando en un sofá continuo a James, parecía que el mundo giraba y él no se daría por enterado, despistado, inquieto y juguetón, Peter era el más bajito de los 4 de una figura ligeramente llenita, su cara era de aspecto travieso y bonachona.

Los cuatro jóvenes constituían lo que se conocía como Los Merodeadores; los chicos del colegio que se encargaban de gastar bromas, y en menor medida y frecuencia de proteger a otros alumnos de abusos, simpáticos y ciertamente atractivos. Pero toda esa fama llevaba consigo ciertas desventajas según Liliane Evans, como tener un ego absurdamente grande pero cómo no tenerlo si un porcentaje alto de la población femenina los acosaba

-¡No!- exclamó Sirius- ustedes no

-Debo admitir que Evans tiene razón- Remus dijo tranquilo- no debiste decir eso

-Fuiste cruel- añadió James

-Pero, pero…

-Nada de peros Padfoot, le debes una disculpa y lo sabes- James volvió su atención a la snitch dorada- no deseó recogerte con mi varita después de que Lily te haga saltar de la torre

Remus dio por terminada la conversación y frunció el ceño cuando vio sus deberes de Aritmancia, había considerado intervenir cuando escuchó que las palabras entre la joven y su amigo estaban tomando otro curso, sin embargo se limito a observar, Sirius sabía protegerse bien, aunque no sabía si Adriel también podía hacerlo.

-Traidores- murmuró Sirius- simplemente genial- añadió por lo bajo, sabía que sus amigos estaban enojados con él o por lo menos que le darían la lata hasta no verlo disculparse con Benoitte- ¿Qué le sucede al mundo que se ponen de su parte?¿Qué le pasa a esa?- salió de la sala algo afectado por lo que a su opinión era una tonta discusión, seguro que había tenido peores, aunque en ese momento no recordaba alguna.

Llegó al dormitorio que compartía con los de sexto año, se tiró sin mucha consideración en la cama que tenía los colores de Gryffindor y con los pies se sacó los zapatos y calcetines, se sentó en la cama para quitarse el suéter y corbata del uniforme, miró su pijama a los pies de la cama y se dejó caer hacia atrás, nada pasaría si la camisa se arrugaba, suspiró profundamente.

-¿Qué te hace falta, Black?, lo tienes todo- se dijo a si mismo.

Jamás iba a aceptar que la pregunta de Adriel lo había herido, nunca diría que reacciono basado en el sentimiento de dolor. Las palabras resonaban en sus oídos y la mirada llena de tristeza de la joven se hacía presente cuando cerraba los ojos. Y es que Sirius Black era un joven sin preocupaciones a simple vista, bromista, soberbio, alegre, frívolo, escéptico y poco serio en su vida, mujeriego, coqueto y fiel, ajeno a todo lo que significará puntualidad, disciplina y rigidez moral. Toda una dicotomía. Era el muy más mejor amigo de James Potter, porque con el título de mejor amigo no se podían hacer una idea de los lazos que habían entre esos dos.

-Me falta amar…- susurró melancólicamente- que me amen- y hundió su cara en la almohada, ocultando posibles lágrimas o la falta de ellas.

Y es que Sirius Black no había nacido en la familia cariñosa, unida y saludable que la mayoría tenía, él era hijo de la noble y ancestral casa Black, tampoco se había enamorado como su hermano James ni siquiera había sentido ese sentimiento en su más pálida forma.

"_Nadie es bueno o malo, cuando es amor; el amor es el amor y punto"_

Se encontraba acostada abrazando una almohada, sollozando en silencio en la completa oscuridad de la habitación, había rechazado la compañía de Lily Evans prefecta de Gryffindor y una de las personas con la que compartía habitación. Aún recordaba como se habían hecho amigas y era una ironía que fuera a causa del joven con el que momentos antes había discutido.

-Esto me pasa por llegar temprano- hablaba consigo misma la niña- todo por culpa de ese tonto- la niña iba tirando de un baúl y una lechuza plateada con gran esfuerzo. Llegó a un compartimento que supuso estaba vació cuando tiro de la puerta una sustancia viscosa y de un color extraño cayó sobre ella. La niña se debatía entre tocar su cabello o ponerse a llorar, cuando unas risitas llamaron su atención: dos niños de su edad reían sin disimulo al ser descubiertos, Adriel frunció el ceño y abrió la boca dispuesta a gritarles

-¡Potter1, ¡Black!- gritó una niña- ¿son incorregibles!

-Lo que tú digas- contestó Black-¿Vamos? Amatiello siempre termina con la diversión

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar por el corredor del tren en busca de otra víctima, Black paso junto a la niña cubierta por esa sustancia desconocida.

-Cuídate- dijo entre dientes y sigo caminando

-Lo siento, no es la mejor bienvenida pero para esos dos lo es- se acercó la niña que interrumpió antes- Soy Kat Amatiello, y será mi primer año en Hogwarts- le extendió la mano, pero al ver lo que caía de su cabello la retiró rápidamente- je, será mejor que te asees, al final del pasillo creo que hay un baño

Adriel salió del baño sin rastro de la sustancia y se dirigió a donde dejó sus cosas, cuando llegó Kat y otra niña estaban ahí.

-Nos quedamos aquí, espero no te moleste- dijo Kat con una media sonrisa- ella es Lily Evans

-Hola- saludo alegremente la pelirroja

-No me molesta- se sentó frente a ellas

-Salve a Lily, ya que Potter y Black estaban a punto de jugarle una broma- informó la joven de ojos azules

-Espero que no te quisieran tirar esa cosa pegajosa, cuesta mucho quitarla del cabello- se dirigió a Lily- ¿estás bien?

-Sip, estoy bien un amigo me salvo, ¿ellos te tiraron algo?- preguntó curiosa Lily

-Mucho gusto- extendió la mano- me llamó Adriel, Benoitte Adriel- termino algo apenada, no se había presentado con las chicas

-¡Mucho gusto!- contestaron

Adriel Benoitte provenía de un matrimonio compuesto; su madre era muggle y su padre un hechicero, y si debía ser sincera no tenía muchas esperanzas de ser una bruja, para su sorpresa fue aceptada en Hogwarts. Ella se definía como reservada, inteligente, responsable y astuta, bastante terca cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, por lo cual Lily solía llamarle la atención. A veces cuando Kat estaba contenta señalaba que era algo parecido al Némesis de Sirius Black y Lily no la contradecía, cosa que le causaba molestia.

-Adriel- dijo bajito Lily, sentándose en la cama, intentándolo por segunda vez

-Estoy bien

-Sé que no estás bien, ¿por qué no me quieres contar?

-En serio, estoy bien, sólo que…- se vió interrumpida

-Sé que te quieres guardar todo lo de Wood, pero sólo te haces daño- Kat entró a la habitación- no puedes seguir así- sentenció la chica

-Black, jamás lo comprenderá

-Bueno, él no es tonto, sino se lo dices, lo descubrirá, además puede que llegué a entender- dijo la ojiverde

-Pero… no quiero sentir esto- se incorporó en la cama

-Te debes eso- dijo Kat- si él acepta y se convierte en tu persona especial puedes estar feliz, aunque sea un estúpido sin cerebro que me cae mal y que debería ser mi saco de boxeo peroooo por algo te agrada, y confió en tu buen juicio- Kat sacó la lengua y una almohada se estrello en la cara de Adriel

-¡Estás loca!- exclamó Adriel y dos almohadas le dieron de lleno sin compasión, se inició una batalla campal de almohadas, plumas y objetos no identificados, Lily se sacó unas plumas del cabello y dijo:

-¿Lo intentarás?- Kat miraba con interés y Adriel sólo esbozó una sonrisa débil y asintió con la cabeza no muy segura

Se desordenaba el cabello mientras entraba a la habitación seguido por Remus Lupin.

-Parece que ya se durmió

-¿Deberíamos decirle?- James se sentó en el borde de la cama, viendo a Remus sacar una pijama del baúl, Remus lo miró durante unos segundos, desviando la vista hasta la cama con las cortinas cerradas

-No nos pertenece el secreto, Padfoot deberá darse cuenta o morir en el intento- Remus asintió y desapareció en el baño.

James cerró los ojos y suspiro, conocía bien a su muy más mejor amigo, sabía que no vería el amor aunque este tuviera un letrero de "estoy aquí" pintado con letras fosforescentes, quería que alguien amará a Padfoot como él amaba, pero también quería que Padfoot amará como él no era amado.

Remus despertó temprano ese día, corrió las cortinas de su cama y estiró los brazos intentando ahogar un bostezo, se levantó y comenzó a caminar perezosamente hacia el baño.

-Demasiado tarde- pensó. Potter se encontraba adentro, el consuelo de Remus es que por lo menos Sirius seguía durmiendo, se giro hacia la cama de Peter para despertarlo, sino sería probable que se perdiera la primera clase y sorpresa; Sirius Black había desaparecido.

-¿Han visto a Sirius?- preguntó James en el comedor, las miradas se centraron en Kat

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó ofendida con un puño en la boca- está vivo, no he hecho nada- la mirada parda, dorada y café se tornaron inquisidoras- ¡No lo he visto desde ayer!- se defendió

-¡Potter!- el aludido se volvió a la voz-vamos, debemos repasar la estrategia antes del partido de mañana- Daniel Derwent se paró en seco- ¿Y Black?

-No lo sé

-Con que no olvide que jugamos contra Revenclaw- y Derwent capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor se lamentó

James comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del castillo siguiendo a su capitán, pensando que probablemente Sirius olvidará todo si él no lo arrastraba a los entrenamientos y juegos.

"_Fue mi error, sólo mío… la voz apagada por el dolor, llevándose las manos al rostro" _


End file.
